


isn't lovely :)

by orphan_account



Series: Isn't Lovely [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after here u go a platonic natepat story  :)after nate bumps into a man on the street ,his life is changed forever......but not without a major plot twist.tw: strong language, violence and deathlowercase intendedi have no update schedule
Relationships: Matthew Patrick & Nathan Sharp, Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick
Series: Isn't Lovely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003551
Kudos: 3





	isn't lovely :)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no update schedule so....

saturday, 7/30/16 (important date)

8:00 pm

it was night as nate walked down the street with his hood up, he had just finished fighting the hero "the theorist", he was what some called a "villain". he went by the name "phantom".

————————————————————————

Villain Database

Phantom

Civilian Name: ???

Powers: Shapeshifting and Emotional Manipulation.  
Drawbacks: Their Powers seem to interfere with their mental and physical health 

Notes: They have been way more reckless over the past weeks also They have appeared to have became weaker over the last couple weeks

————————————————————————

he felt a slight pain in his chest and looked down, he started feeling around his chest ,he definitely broke a couple ribs, he realized that he has been getting way more injures more often. as he was walking ,he bumped into a man and fell, he looked up, the man was very adorable ,he had brown fluffy hair ,soft jawline, but what stood out to him was the man's eyes, the dark brown almost about to be black. they just stared at each other, until the man said "omg I'm so sorry! hi ,I'm matt!"

nate's p.o.v  
i looked at matt for a second, "hi I'm nate."  
he looked at me and said "but really I'm super sorry ,i wasn't looking where i was going-" ,i cut him off, "okay dude, i accept your apology."  
he started to blush in embarrassment (don't worry, it's not romantic) as i said that he looks down at me holding my ribs and asked "hey are you sure your okay?" he reaches out his hand out to me, i grab his hand, "yep ,totally!" , he looks skeptical of my answer but still helps me up.

matt's p.o.v  
"yep, totally!" i look at him skeptically before helping him up , "how can i make this up to you"  
he looked at before saying, "you could buy me coffee?" i thought about the offer than accepted, something about him seemed familiar, maybe it was his voice ,maybe it was how he looked- he stopped himself from going on. he knew if he kept going on there would be tons of outcomes that he did not need to know.

————————————————————————

Hero Database

The Theorist

Civilian Name: Matthew Patrick

Powers: His power is the ability to see multiple outcomes to a situation and theorize what could lead up to those outcomes and super strength 

Drawbacks: Minor Headaches, Migraines and Complete Muscle Paralysis 

————————————————————————

nate's p.o.v

he stared at me as if he was analyzing me, he snap out of it and agreed ,he gave me his phone number and left, i looked down at the slip of paper "(gotta kiss the homies goodnight) call me xxx-xxx-xxxx"

i hope u enjoyed as this is the only thing that's been sitting in my drafts also i dont have a update schedule so i dont think there is going to be another chapter for the next couple days or weeks..


End file.
